


Sticky Notes

by lilferret



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilferret/pseuds/lilferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a game they’d begun to play, much to Ianto’s amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I heard this song the other day during my commute and knew that I had my next prompt. Listen to the song if you want to understand why it prompted me to write this. ;) Over here… Originally posted 4/21/11.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Ianto watched Jack while he worked. He wasn’t overt about it, of course, but he knew Jack’s general behavior pattern. First thing in the morning Jack would climb into his office and stretch, moving piles of forms and letters and miscellaneous unwanted paperwork into several stacks on his desk. If it was a productive morning Jack would complete at least the requisition forms before lunch. If not, they’d end up shuffled to another stack so they at least held the semblance of order. But Ianto wasn’t fooled. He knew which papers were in which piles at all times.

If Ianto arrived at the Hub earlier than Jack appeared from his hidey hole, he’d prepare the first pot of coffee even stronger than normal. That meant that Jack hadn’t slept very well the night before and would be extremely irritable without an extra kick of caffeine. He’d discovered that fact the hard way, when he’d attempted to ask Jack a question and instead of an equally polite answer he’d gotten his head chewed off thoroughly. It only took once for Ianto to note the difference in the back of his mind for future consideration.

Today was one of the days Jack was in a cheerful mood. He’d smiled down at Ianto when he’d walked through the cog door, telling Ianto he was later than normal. Ianto had raised an eyebrow. He was exactly five minutes later than he’d been the morning before. And that was still precisely one hour, thirty-two minutes and twenty-five seconds earlier than Tosh. But far be it from him to question the Captain’s priorities.

Ianto made his way to the coffee machine, noting with the hint of a smile that Jack had left him a note. A sticky note, to be exact, in light blue. He pulled the paper off the machine and shook his head at the smiley face Jack had drawn. He brought Jack his striped mug of steaming coffee a few minutes later. Attached to the mug was a sticky note of his own, with a winking smiley face.

It was a game they’d begun to play, much to Ianto’s amusement. Sometimes he’d find a note from Jack down in the archives, sometimes at the coffee machine, and once or twice he’d even found one in the showers. He’d always return the gesture with a note of his own, placed where Jack was sure to find it. He was especially fond of the eyebrow smiley face, if he were honest. He felt it resembled him the most. 

Ianto figured the notes were a continuance of Jack’s flirtation, which had begun shortly after his arrival at the Hub. It had tapered off considerably during and subsequent to the Lisa debacle, but in the months after his suspension the notes had begun to appear. He knew immediately they were Jack’s doing. Jack’s smiley faces had a mop of hair on top. Ianto, not wanting to be outdone, made sure his had a tie.

If the others knew about the notes they never brought them to his attention. He rather liked the attention, though he’d deny it if asked. While the teasing jokes and winks and lustful glances were usually received in full view of the rest of the team, the notes were just between them. That made them special, as far as he was concerned. Unless the others were receiving them as well. He frowned at the thought.

Pushing that into the back of his mind Ianto headed down to the archives, prepared to spend most of the day there. There was still much to organize and catalogue and it made him feel better to keep busy. Jack often told him he was certain Ianto simply enjoyed avoiding the acerbic wit of their medic. While he wouldn’t deny it was an added plus, he didn’t actually hide in the archives. There was much work to be done, and apparently only Ianto had the patience to do it.

“You planning to join us for lunch, Ianto?” an amused voice called from a shadowed corner.

“I suppose I could make time for that, sir,” Ianto replied, smiling as he placed a box of artifacts in their proper spot on a shelf and then documented the call number.

“You’ve been down here all morning,” Jack stated.

He turned to face the man, still half-hidden in the shadows. “Have I?” he asked, though Ianto was sure that the Captain realized Ianto was well aware. “Perhaps I should complete a requisition form for a nice timepiece. A clock with a large dial for easy viewing.”

He could tell Jack was smirking, even though he couldn’t see his face. It was the sound of his voice that gave it away. “Or maybe you could check your watch.”

Ianto glanced down at the aforementioned object gracing his wrist. “Well then, there’s always that.”

Jack moved out of the shadows, hands shoved in his pockets. The smirk was firmly in place, and his head was cocked to the side. He moved well into Ianto’s personal space but Ianto didn’t move. He could sense the tension was about to break.

After several long seconds ticked by without another word from the Captain, Ianto lifted an eyebrow. Jack watched the movement before his eyes dropped to Ianto’s lips. Ah, so that was it.

“Sir?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you going to kiss me or not?”

Jack’s eyes darted back up to Ianto’s, and widened considerably. “Pardon?”

“Jack,” Ianto began, foregoing the previous formality. “We’ve been dancing around this for months. Are we going to do this or what?”

The smirk on the Captain’s face morphed slowly into a grin, his eyes twinkling at Ianto. He moved his hands forward, gripping Ianto’s hips and tugging him closer. 

“And what if I did want to kiss you, Ianto? Then what?”

“Then I’d kiss you back,” he said softly. “Sir.”

Jack’s grin fell away as his eyes darkened, his face moving closer to Ianto’s. When he hesitated merely a breath away Ianto reached up and cupped Jack’s head, pulling him the rest of the way and pressing their lips firmly together. He’d wanted to do this so long he nearly forgot his manners, backing the Captain into a cabinet and attacking the man’s lips with fervor.

Jack grunted when his back connected with the metal but he didn’t move to get away. Instead his hands tightened on Ianto’s hips and his tongue pressed insistently against Ianto’s lips until the younger man opened them for his intrusion.

Ianto’s other hand slipped between them to cup the hardness he felt between Jack’s legs. He stroked firmly with his palm, Jack’s mouth breaking from his instantly as he gasped.

“Shit! God yes, Ianto!”

Ianto didn’t respond in words, instead moving his mouth to Jack’s throat and fastening his lips, tongue and teeth to the skin he found there. He could feel Jack’s heartbeat racing under his mouth and he sucked hard, desperately wanting to mark the skin he knew would heal immediately.

Jack’s hips weren’t still, instead thrusting back against the pressure Ianto was creating. Suddenly Ianto found his hand pulled away and he was spun around and pinned between Jack and the cabinet. Jack’s lips and teeth worked over his earlobe as their groins ground together with purpose.

“This isn’t happening here, Ianto,” Jack growled low into his ear, only loud enough for him to hear, thrusting his hips forward on every other word. Ianto’s eyes rolled back in his head, his trousers impossibly tight and every nerve in his body on alert. “When you make me come, you’ll be on all fours on my bed, and I’ll be buried deep inside you, riding that tight arse of yours until you scream.”

His words rushed through Ianto like wildfire, catching at the fibers of his being and incinerating him from the inside out. Jack pulled his face back, the grin firmly re-established, and he moved his hand between them to run his knuckles over the front of Ianto’s tented trousers. Ianto moaned, closing his eyes.

“Keep doing that and I won’t make it to your bed, sir,” he replied, unable to help his body’s urge to thrust against the fingers teasing him.

“Oh, you’ll make it there alright,” Jack informed him, releasing Ianto and stepping away. His arousal was obvious, and Ianto momentarily wondered if he intended to walk into the conference room sporting the evidence of their heated make out session. “But first, you’re going to go upstairs and eat lunch with the rest of the team.”

He sighed. Of course he did. They were both going to join the others, eat lunch like nothing was amiss, even while blatantly showing off their reactions to each other. Just another day at Torchwood Three, he surmised.

“Certainly, sir,” he murmured, smiling and pushing himself away from the cabinet. He straightened his tie, not bothering to look down at himself. He knew exactly how he looked. But if Jack could take it, so could he.

They made their way upstairs into the Hub, Ianto stopping at the coffee machine and taking a deep breath as he prepared a pot for the team. Jack eyed him knowingly but didn’t say a word. Ianto knew the man wasn’t an idiot. Ianto was taking a moment to attempt composure.

When he made his way to the room with coffees atop a tray, he hoped the distraction of fresh coffee would keep the team from paying too close attention to what was going on down below. To his relief, all eyes were fixed on the coffees, and Ianto passed them out quickly and efficiently before taking a seat at the table. Jack, however, was still standing, watching him carefully. He sat down beside Ianto and smiled, accepting the last mug on the tray.

“Thank you, Ianto,” he said softly.

“You’re welcome, sir.”

Lunch was pizza, and it was slightly cold by the time Ianto managed his first bite. He didn’t mind. It was a delicious way to get his mind off what had occurred in the archives. He wasn’t sure why he’d attacked the Captain that way. Okay, no, he knew why. He was just shocked at himself for being so forward.

There was much talk around the table. Gwen told them about a call she’d received from PC Andy, and his colorful description of events he thought seemed, “a bit off.” It hadn’t panned out, however, so she’d let it go. Tosh’s eyes lit up over a program she was working on, and Ianto was completely lost when she got into the specifics of the technology. Owen mentioned a bird he’d scored while on the pull the night before, and only stopped his story when he received eye darts from both women at the table. Jack nodded and laughed along with them, while slipping his hand over Ianto’s inner thigh.

Ianto didn’t react. At least, his face didn’t change expressions. He wore a soft smile, continuing to eat the pizza in front of him. Meanwhile, Jack’s hand was not still, his fingers moving slowly and with purpose. He grazed the front of Ianto’s trousers repeatedly, rekindling the fire between Ianto’s legs and turning it into a steady flame.

By the time the others had finished and wandered out to their projects, Ianto was desperate for release. His body thrummed with need and he wanted nothing more than for Jack to take him right there, bent over the conference table. Discretion be damned.

Jack’s hand withdrew from Ianto’s lap, but not before he grasped him tightly and whispered in his ear, “I like you hard for me, Ianto.”

“I can see that, sir,” Ianto stated calmly, surprised that none of his nervousness was evident in his voice. He wondered exactly what he’d gotten himself into. He wanted Jack more than he’d ever wanted anyone, but he’d never been with another man. This was extremely new territory.

“In four hours I’m going to send the others home. When the last of them walks out that door I want you in my office. Is that clear?”

Ianto nodded, and Jack raised his eyebrows. “Yes, sir,” he said aloud.

“That’s more like it,” Jack replied, standing and walking toward the door. He turned back as Ianto began to rise from his seat. “Oh, and Ianto…”

“Sir?”

“I meant it. You _will_ scream.”

tw tw tw tw tw tw tw

The hours ticked by more slowly than Ianto expected. Not that he was rushing his evening or anything. True, he was looking forward to taking things further with Jack, but he hadn’t actually expected to share the man’s bed on the first night after they’d had their first kiss. Well, the first kiss that was really a kiss, that is. He wasn’t really an active participant when Jack had kissed him the last time. Being knocked out cold by your Cyberwoman girlfriend tended to do that to a person.

When the time finally came for the rest of the team to go home, Ianto was beside himself with nerves. While normally being the most well-put-together member of the team, he was currently feeling like his stomach was made of jelly. He heard the cog door roll open and he took a deep breath, making his way over to Jack’s office.

Tosh was the last to leave, finishing up a program on her computer and setting it to run overnight. She smiled at Ianto and he nodded his head at her in return, before turning to face Jack’s desk as Tosh headed down and out of the Hub.

Jack pushed himself back from the desk where he’d been sitting, sorting through paperwork. It appeared he’d actually accomplished a lot in the last several hours, if the clean spot in the middle of his desk was anything to go by. Jack moved around the desk and perched on that clean spot, reaching a hand out toward Ianto.

Ianto eyed the hand, stepping closer to take it, letting Jack draw him into an embrace. The kiss was less raw than the one they’d shared earlier, but no less full of need. When Jack’s tongue played for entrance, Ianto gave in willingly, melting into the man’s touch.

By the time they broke apart a couple of minutes later, Ianto’s body was thrumming with electricity again and his hands were buried in Jack’s hair. Jack’s eyes were dark, barely blue any longer, and their foreheads rested together while they caught their breath.

Suddenly Jack pulled back, pushing Ianto backward a step or two so that he could move toward the hole to his bunker. He reached for Ianto’s arm, drawing him next to him again and then starting his climb down the metal ladder.

Ianto followed wordlessly, swallowing hard when he got to the bottom and was pulled back into Jack’s arms. The Captain’s mouth devoured Ianto’s, his hands pulling at Ianto’s suit jacket even as his teeth pulled at his lower lip.

Ianto’s hands weren’t idle, deftly unbuckling Jack’s belt and pulling down his braces. Jack slipped them off his arms, pulling his shirts off and tossing them into a heap on the floor the moment Ianto was finished undoing his buttons.

Ianto took in the smooth expanse of skin before him, running his hands up Jack’s chest and feeling his nipples pebble under his palms. Jack hissed when he bent his head and laved one nub with the flat of his tongue, his hand moving to pull Ianto away.

“No, Ianto,” Jack gasped. “Too much. Need you naked. Now!”

Ianto began to undo his own belt, Jack removing his shoes and trousers. Once the rest of their clothes joined the growing pile on the floor – and it took all of Ianto’s willpower not to walk over and hang them up – Jack’s hands were on him. One wrapped around his waist and the other around his cock, stroking it firmly.

Ianto groaned, the pleasure coursing through him. When Jack added a twist on the upstroke Ianto’s legs nearly buckled, and Jack guided him to the small bed.

“Up you go, Ianto. On your knees.”

Ianto did as he was told, climbing onto all fours and turning to watch Jack as he stalked towards him. He could see that the Captain was hard as a rock, his cock every bit as big as it had felt earlier. He couldn’t believe that soon, Jack’s cock would be deep inside him. The thought made him shiver.

Jack’s hands settled over Ianto’s arse, stroking softly, then kneading gently. Ianto found that he was rotating his hips in time to the motion, wantonly wishing for those hands to touch him more intimately.

He got his wish when Jack reached around him, placing a finger on Ianto’s lips. Ianto flicked his tongue out, then sucked the finger into his mouth. Jack withdrew it a moment later and brought it to Ianto’s puckered opening. He drew it in circles, teasing the small hole until Ianto could feel it quiver.

“Jack…please…”

“Oh I’ll please you alright,” Jack replied, pushing his finger in until the first knuckle. Ianto found himself tensing. “Just relax, Ianto.”

He tried, but the finger was trying to slide further inside him and he clenched. Jack removed his finger, bending down behind Ianto. The next thing he knew Jack’s tongue was on him, flicking and dabbing at his tender hole.

“Oh, God!”

Jack continued to lick and suck between his cheeks, and Ianto found himself so thoroughly turned on his cock was leaking. When the tip of Jack’s finger began its sliding penetration again, Ianto was enthusiastic, thrusting his bottom backward toward Jack’s hand and face.

“That’s it,” Jack coaxed, sliding the finger in all the way. “That’s my Ianto.”

Ianto moaned, both at the man’s words and the feel of the finger thrusting inside of him. It was brushing the walls of his hole, and every now and again a spike of pleasure would rip through him. When a second finger was added, this time with the aid of a nearby bottle of lube, Ianto found himself keening helplessly.

A third finger was worked inside of him slowly, delicately, while Jack’s other hand reached under him and began pumping his cock in long, languid strokes. Ianto was torn between wanting to push back onto that finger and needing to thrust forward into the closed fist of his Captain.

When Jack’s hands withdrew Ianto groaned, but soon he felt the blunt head of Jack’s cock pressing against his arse. He swallowed hard, trying not to panic, but he barely had a moment to gather his strength before the cock was pushing into him.

“F-fuck!” he cried out, closing his eyes tight as the feeling of being stretched turned into the feeling of being ripped apart. “Oh fuck, Jack! It...hurts!”

“Shh...It’s ok, Ianto,” Jack crooned, not withdrawing and not staying still, but instead continuing to push inside him. “It gets better. I promise you.”

Jack’s hand moved back around Ianto’s hip, where his own cock was starting to soften from the pain. His hand began stroking Ianto, causing the pain behind him to get mixed up with the pleasure of Jack’s hand jerking him off. He began to feel less of the sting and more of the bliss, his hips pushing back against the intrusion and seating Jack completed inside him.

The pain was fading, replaced with the intense feeling of being filled so fully. Jack didn’t move, and Ianto assumed it was to give him time to adjust, but that just made him impatient.

“Jack?”

“Yes, Ianto?”

“Would you please fuck me, now?”

He could hear Jack’s smirk as much as he’d normally be able to see it, and suddenly Jack withdrew, slamming back into him with such force that Ianto nearly collapsed onto his arms. He breathed in and out several times, then pushed backward, encouraging Jack’s movements.

The pain was all but gone at that point, and Ianto felt pleasure shoot through him on every few strokes inside him. He began to moan softly, Jack’s hand continuing to pull on his cock, which was once again hard as stone.

Pressure was building in his belly, and Ianto knew that he was going to come, and come hard. Jack was now pounding into his arse, just as he’d promised to do, and when the viciously intense orgasm sliced through him his mouth fell open in a cry that would peel paint.

“Oh fuck yes! YES! Jack!”

He came in hot, pulsing streams, spilling over Jack’s pumping fist, and then felt the heat of Jack’s release inside him. It pushed him further into oblivion, colors streaking behind his eyelids as he panted through his pleasure.

Jack’s hand fell away from his wet cock, making Ianto weak, and when Jack’s cock withdrew from his arse Ianto fell forward, landing on the bed with a soft thud. Jack moved to lay down beside him, barely fitting into the tight space.

Neither man moved for several moments, nor did they talk. But after a few minutes of labored breathing Jack pressed kiss to Ianto’s temple and then got out of the bed, walking naked into the adjoining bathroom and closing the door. Ianto heard the water and knew Jack was taking a shower. Thinking it sounded like a damn fine idea, Ianto grabbed his clothes and slipped on just his shorts, moving out into the Hub and down to the communal showers.

Upon his return to the main Hub, Ianto stopped at the coffee machine, eyebrow rising on his forehead when he found another sticky note from Jack. This time the tousle-headed smiley face was grinning, and below it Jack had written, “Coffee? Please stay.”

Ianto turned the machine on for the last time that evening and when it was done, poured a couple mugs of his signature blend, turning the machine back off. He stopped at Jack’s desk, scribbling on a sticky note, and then moved down into the bunker once more, leaving one mug above him until he was nearly to the bottom of the ladder and no longer needed a hand.

He moved over to the bed where Jack was laying under the covers, and placed both mugs on the small table. He leaned down to kiss Jack softly and then crawled in beside him, sitting up against the pillow. Jack handed him his mug of coffee, and then chuckled.

Ianto smiled, sipping his coffee as Jack peeled the sticky note off his own mug. It was a tie-less Ianto smiley, with tousled hair and a grin to match Jack’s, and below that was written, “Yes, sir. As long as we can do that again.”

“I think we’ve got a real good shot,” Jack replied, taking Ianto’s hand.

Ianto reached over Jack and placed his mug back on the table, cupping Jack’s chin with his free hand and kissing him deeply. “Good.”

 

~end~


End file.
